


In my skin

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, female to male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Just random drabbles I'll right about a transgender Damian Wayne just to calm my imagination.First:Damian gets touched at school and Jason has to intervene.





	In my skin

They could've called anybody, Dick Bruce, he'll even Babs was on the call list but nope,  Jason  was forced out of his house and driven to Gotham academy because Damian refused to talk to anyone else.

 

He was sixteen he knew better by now!

 

But Jason went, wanting to get it over with already. 

 

As he entered the school, Mrs. Morris looked absolutely stressed. 

 

“Jackson Wayne?” She asked frantically and Jason  nodded. 

 

 

“Damian attacked another student in the locker today and is refusing to calm down!” She cried and Jason huffed that boy was lucky he loved him… 

 

 

The scared receptionist walked quickly to the guidance office where you could clearly hear it being  **_destroyed_ ** .

 

“ _ I. Am. A. Boy! You stupid bitch! _ ” Shit they called Damian a-

 

“Damianne good girls-”

 

“My name is Damian Thomas Wayne and I'm a boy!”  Damian hissed and Jason knocked on the door. 

 

“Dames it's me Jack, open up!” Damian opened the door with a red face and puffy eyes. 

 

“The called me a girl... But I'm a boy right? Tell them I'm a boy!” Damian said and Jason turned to the guidance counselor and receptionist.

 

“I think you owe my  **_Little brother_ ** an apology.” Jason said and Damian glared at them.

 

“You heard him, and punching Williams was necessary!” Damian snapped and the counselor stepped forward. 

 

“Well before everything.. Went out of control you never told me why you assaulted him  **_Mr_ ** . Wayne. “ She said adjusting her glasses and Damian tensed. 

 

“I was dressing in the locker room and he attempted to touch my…..” The counselor blushed as she realized.

 

“Oh My… I apologize Mr. Wayne Mr Williams will be dealt with promptly I assure you.” She said and Jason nodded. 

 

“Well after this I think I'll be checking Damian out for the day.” Jason said before taking Damian's arm. 

 

“Any questions well you've got the number…” With that Jason called Alfred and got a ride to the manor.

 

The car ride wasn't exactly quiet though… 

 

“So someone tried to touch what's mine?” Jason asked and Damian squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does Red Hood need to show them what happens when they touch his things?” Jason asked and Damian shook his head. 

 

“Wrong. Anyone who touches my things needs to learn a lesson, now where did he touch?” Jason asked, pulling Damian into his lap and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

 

“Where? Was it here?” Jason unbuttoned Damian shirt and rubbed the two constricted bulges through the tightly wrapped bandages.

 

“N-no. “ Damian stuttered out and Jason smirked.

 

“Or was it here?” Damian moaned as Jason rubbed him through his pants, chuckling as Damian grinded against him 

 

“Yes!” Damian cried and Jason smiled wickedly. 

 

“Was that your answer or you telling me you like this?” Jason asked teasingly and Damian whined rather loudly.

 

“Both!” Jason noted the kids name and pulled Damian's head back to plant a kiss on the boy's lips.

 

“I'm going to Fuck your brains out brat.” Jason whispered before biting at Damian's neck careful not to draw blood as he continued his assault.

 

“Todd pleas-” the car stopped and the Two jumped away from each other, Damian attempting to button up his clothes quickly. 

 

As Alfred opened the door, Jason and Damian had mostly cleaned themselves up besides messy hair.

 

“Young sirs, I must ask that if you're going to be like master Bruce and fornicate in the back of the car please turn on the soundproofing.” Jason flushed in embarrassment as he looked at Alfred.

 

“Sorry Alfie but we didn't get that far so no mess? Sorry bad choice never again.” Jason said shyly, hanging his head in shame.

 

“I apologize Pennyworth I should've been more in control of my urges.”Damian said and Alfred nodded. 

 

“Master Damian? I do hope you and him are being safe you may be male but you have female insides and Master Jason isn't a very monogamous man.” Alfred said and Jason gasped. 

 

“Alfie!” Jason said offended. 

 

“I'm sorry but the women and or men you bring home are positively atrocious!” After a thirty minute lecture on prostitutes not being proper dates, Jason pulled Damian into a passionate kiss.

 

“I've been waiting all day to do that.” Jason said and Damian wrapped his legs around Jason's waist.

 

“Well I've been waiting all night and day for you to touch me.” Damian mumbled in Jason's ear. 

 

Jason Held Damian up by his thighs, carrying him up the stairs quickly, 

 

 

“Just touch me!” Damian said breathlessly as Jason pressed him into the wall of his room once again attacking his neck as Damian clawed at his back. 

 

“You gonna take this off or do I need to rip it?” Jason asked motioning towards his shirt, Damian promptly unbuttoned the unnecessary article of clothing and threw it aside.

 

“Bed.  **Now.** ” Damian said and Jason practically  **_threw_ ** him onto the bed. 

 

“That, I can do.” Jason said before pinning Damian's wrist with one hand the other taking hold of his waist tightly.

 

“I love you baby boy.” Jason whispered against Damian's neck and Damian bit his lip. 

 

“Todd, Jason?” Damian whispered and Jason looked up at him. 

 

“Yeah what's wrong? Was I too forceful, am I-” Damian put a finger to his lips. 

 

“No! I- is it okay that I'm like  **_this._ ** ”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jason chuckled and Damian gulped as he reached for his hair, which to an untrained eye looked real but in reality, it was a wig. 

 

Pulling it off, waves of long unkempt black hair fell down his shoulders.

 

“This. Not a-” It was Jason's turn to put a finger to his lips.

 

“Damian Thomas Wayne, you're  _ perfect _ it doesn't matter what parts you have, if you say you're a boy, then I say you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.” Jason said and Damian blushed

 

“Thank you.” Damian said and Jason smiled.

 

“Good now bring that ass here gorgeous.” Jason said and Damian smiled ferally,

 

Jason wasn't leaving tonight. 

 

 


End file.
